Abecedario de los besos
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Besos, Ren y Horo. Oneshot consistente en un drabble de 100 palabras por cada letra del abecedario. Para K-chaz.


_**A b e c e d a r i o**_

_**de los besos **_

**Tomo único**

**A **r d o r

Nada como el ardor que invade sus cuerpos, cuando sus pieles se rozan y sus labios se fusionan de manera absoluta. Nada como Ren reteniendo ambos brazos de Horo, como demostrándole a una humanidad que ni siquiera está siendo testigo de su encuentro que nada hará que deje ir a _su _ainu; como nada hará que Horo deje de recorrer manualmente cada centímetro del chino, dejando un rastro encandecido de huellas digitales que evaporan sus células. Nada como la temperatura que los envuelve, que va en aumento con cada segundo que pasa y así y todo, siempre es la adecuada.

**B** r e v e d a d

No importa cuánto tiempo dure cada beso, todos resultan inexplicablemente cortos, tan efímeros que tanto Horo como Ren se han encargado de prevenir esa brevedad con una solución práctica y reconfortante: después de todo, es mucho más cómodo no salir de entre las frazadas ni liberar los labios ajenos, mientras los demás se preguntan qué tanto hace _"ese par",_ al margen del resto de los pensionistas. Y es que cada vez se ausentan más y durante más rato; cada día parecen más impacientes por volver a desaparecer juntos, como si las horas se hubiesen convertido, progresivamente, en unos pocos segundos.

**C** l á s i c o

Lo clásico nunca pasa de moda, independiente de los años; prevalecerá durante toda la eternidad, pues es tan genial que nadie, por mucho que quiera, podrá tildarlo de impropio sin resultar _estúpido_. Porque, piensa Ren, mientras su derecha asegura la puerta y su izquierda se desliza bajo la playera de Horo-horo, cuyos gemidos él acalla mediante su propia boca, sólo un _estúpido_ podría no creer que momentos como ése que él vive ahora y sensaciones como aquellas son inmortales e innegablemente apropiados. Lo suyo con Horo es clásico: jamás será enterrado, olvidado o incorrecto y quien rebata aquello, está mal.

**D** u l c e

Como un jodido caramelo del que acabas dependiendo, la boca de Ren es lo más dulce que Horo ha probado y probará jamás. No importa cuán molesto esté: ambos saben que, dos segundos después, Horokeu sufrirá una baja de azúcar insoportable que lo hará ceder y Ren podrá, nuevamente, manejarlo a su antojo, derecho concedido exclusivamente a su persona; sólo porque su lengua es un vicio, sus labios, una droga y sus besos en sí, tan adictivos como su aliento chocando contra el de Hoto, que olvidará el motivo de su enojo, vencido por la indescifrable dulzura del otro shaman.

**E** t e r n o

La vida eterna es una cosa, las reprimendas que parecen eternas, otra muy distinta; efectivamente, existen distintos conceptos para un único adjetivo y muy pocas personas conseguirían definir con exactitud cuál es la noción más precisa. Ren Tao sabe que Horo, su Horo, es eterno; sin importar dónde, cuándo o cómo es que lo bese, esa impresión de que todo su alrededor se desmorona mientras él gravita plácidamente nunca se irá de ahí, porque ninguno de los dos se irá de ahí, de donde sea que acabaron.

Caricias, gemidos, besos… un conjunto de exquisitas eternidades que no conocen el tiempo.

**F **o g o s o

- ¡Ah…!

Manos tironeando ropa, sonrisas entrechocando casi con lascivia y toda una vivienda – por muy de Yoh y Anna que sea- para ellos solos: la receta perfecta para sentir que cielo e infierno siempre han sido uno.

Horokeu desconoce la naturaleza de Ren; pues aquel ser cuyo cuerpo vibra contra el suyo posee una belleza endiabladamente angelical y aunque no le extrañaría, de la nada, encontrarle un par de alas, tampoco puede ignorar esos toques demoníacos que comienzan a enloquecerlo.

Mas ambos tienen claro que, así como van, que el lugar no se haya incendiado es un verdadero milagro.

**G** l o r i a

Precisamente, sabe a la más pura gloria, eso es incuestionable. Sin importar cuántas veces se mezclen sus salivas, sus respiraciones y hasta sus almas: nada se compara con ese éxtasis paradisíaco que les llena de súbito.

- E…res un… pervertido… Mh…

- A-ah… Así te… gusto…

Todas las palabras sobran, pero ninguna está de más; pues cada ocasión es un condenado triunfo que sólo les pertenece a ellos, es su premio, recompensa de un partido que no se cansan de ganar simultáneamente, por mucho que compitan para ver quién se rinde antes: en el fondo, ambos son el número uno.

**H **ú m e d o

Un día puede ser húmedo, un clima, ídem.

Hay olores húmedos, sueños húmedos, ambientes húmedos; no obstante, existe otro tipo de humedad, muy distinto del concepto usualmente invernal, algo frío, al que suele asociarse dicho término.

Un beso húmedo es algo tibio, agradable y apasionante. Un beso húmedo es tan bello como el paisaje de un día húmedo de invierno, tan imperioso como un aroma húmedo y tan excitante como el mejor de los sueños húmedos.

Un beso húmedo es Ren gritando sus secretos y emociones sin decir palabra y Horo entregándolo todo mediante sus labios y una sonrisa traviesa.

**I** r r e a l

La realidad no existe, cuando sus lenguas se rozan como si tuvieran vida propia y sus cuerpos dejan de ser un conjunto de órganos y se limitan a propagar, cual recipientes vacíos, el eco de los latidos de sus corazones, que se vuelven uno sólo.

Todo es fantasía, cuando Ren sujeta la nuca de Horo, demostrando que nadie más puede osar siquiera intentarlo y éste último incrusta cada uno de sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros del chino, siendo el único ser humano sobre este planeta decadente que constata, por enésima vez, que tanta suavidad y perfección son casi inverosímiles.

**J** u g u e t ó n

Usualmente, los juguetes, juegos y todo lo relativo a risas y autitos del tamaño de las cajas de fósforos sugieren, inconscientemente, infancia, ternura…, _inocencia_.

Irónico, piensa Tao Ren, diecisiete años, adolescente-adulto y esencialmente, NO niño. ¿Por qué tal opinión? Bastante sencillo:

Ciertamente, las muecas de Usui Horokeu, de igual edad y casi, casi, misma categoría (¿Horo-horo, _casi adulto_? ¡Por favor…!) e incluso las suyas propias – que escasean, en comparación con las primeras- merecerían ser catalogadas como _juguetonas_.

Ambos lo han comprobado en persona; mas, paralelamente, han constatado que esos besos que se dan bajo la mesa no son nada inocentes…

**K** a r m a

Ren está conciente de sus pecados pasados, al nivel de tener pesadillas cuatro de cada siete días y lo suficiente como para que no le signifique desgaste alguno que su mente viaje hasta el gris cementerio que constituye su memoria.

Muchos dicen que todo lo que uno hace en la vida le llega de vuelta y él mismo creía haberlo comprobado; nada modificaba su convicción de que la mierda que sumergía sus días era el resultado de todas sus acciones anteriores.

Creía. Sí; pero hubo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Hoto…

- ¿Mm…?

- Vuelve a besarme.

**L **e t a r g o

No es una droga, un calmante ni una canción de cuna;

No es un masaje ni magia ni medicina alguna.

No comprende la hipnosis ni el cansancio ni el aburrimiento,

No abarca pereza: sólo un ligero aturdimiento.

Es efecto y causa,

Un estado de locura y de pausa;

No implica baba ni ronquidos:

Únicamente, saliva y gemidos.

No abarca peluches o mantas,

Pero sí oraciones como "te quiero" y "me encantas"

Y no hace falta un horario,

Un solo detalle es realmente necesario:

Cierto chinito debe, un poco, reprimirse

O Horo acabará por, exhausto, dormirse.

- Ren… ¡mmm-ah…N-no! ¡Tengo sueño…!

**M **á s

Existen conceptos que, por raro que suene, no tienen manera de ser medidos. Simplemente, son.

El odio, la tristeza, los momentos, la existencia misma, todos estos criterios se ven, comúnmente, graduados en distintas cantidades; mas, al final, uno puede entrever que ninguno es enteramente mesurable.

Horokeu apesta en Filosofía y se le da mal analizar las ideas humanistas que vagan por el universo; pero esta hipótesis no le resultó extraña o sorprendente, al oírla cuando Anna veía televisión.

Pues inventó su propio ejemplo: los besos de Ren. No hay modo de contarlos, sólo la certeza de que siempre querrá _más_.

**N **a c i mi e n t o

Un beso no es algo que tenga una verdadera conclusión, aunque sí posee algo semejante a un inicio.

Cuando Ren besa a Horo, es el enésimo origen de un torbellino de sensaciones no muy ortodoxas ni recomendables para menores de catorce, entremezcladas con la más sublime ingenuidad; porque, en cada ocasión, ambos aprenden a resignarse ante el hecho de que nunca podrán o querrán, siquiera, vivir sin el otro.

Cuando Horo besa a Ren, es el nacimiento de algo que ya estaba allí anteriormente: se trata de la enésima resurrección de un amor incalculable, que no cesa de renovarse perpetuamente.

**Ñ **o ñ o

Ren apodaba a Horo-horo con creatividad: tarado, pobretón, cerebro congelado, ñoño…

Ñoño.

Horo recuerda claramente la indignación inundándolo, la primera vez fue llamado así; impulsivo, no indagó mucho antes de tomar represalias. _"¡Nadie me insulta sin pagar por ello!"._

Se encargó de preparar, minuciosamente, una pequeña trampa para el chino, que lo dejaría (resumidamente) por tierra y enlodado.

Desafortunadamente, el ainu no era experto en planes maestros; mas bendita sea la fuerza de gravedad: pues, desde aquel día, tras caer sobre su camarada y que su boca, "_¡…por una maldita casualidad, Tenedor!_", acaparara la ajena, Ren no volvió a pasarse.

**Ó** p t i m o

Horo-horo goza de una salud envidiable, mas ha habido ocasiones en las que, por motivos fortuitos, ha acabado en la desagradable situación comúnmente denominada "estar resfriado". Infantil como él sólo, por esos días, no escatima en quejas, peticiones o hasta exigencias (como tomarse la medicina únicamente a cambio de gelatina de fresa), tanto así que su propia hermana terminó por rendirse y desechar su sufrido rol de enfermera.

No obstante, ante esto, Horo reaccionó inexplicablemente bien; lo que el resto ignora es que sólo hay una cosa que de verdad lo hace sentirse mejor.

- Anda… Ren, el último… ¿sí?

**P** l a c e n t e r o

Definición denotativa de "placer": uno de los tonos extremos de la vida afectiva que acompañan cualquier emoción, descriptible como un deleite del psiquismo al obtener el objeto de su apetencia.

Definición connotativa de "placer": lo que se siente cuando Horo te muerde la oreja, te sonríe de _esa_ forma o gime tu nombre bajo tu cuerpo; lo que se experimenta tras cada beso de Ren, al sentirlo invadir tu boca o trazar, con sus labios, dibujos invisibles sobre tu piel.

Definición breve de "beso": fracción de adrenalina que da inicio al éxtasis producido por los otros mil que le seguirán.

**Q **u e d o

Cual dos pozas congeladas, los ojos de Horo observaban, estáticos, todo lo que la ínfima distancia que guardaban le permitía, mientras una de las manos de Ren cogía firmemente su muñeca y la otra, sin producir sonido alguno, se encargaba de colocar el cerrojo.

Una calma inverosímil volvía todo borroso, como si soñase; como si, de súbito, la nariz del chino rozando la suya, sus respiraciones haciendo el amor, sus pulsaciones aceleradas, todo se fuese a desvanecer…

Pero no: aquellos dientes mordiéndole la comisura, en un movimiento quedo, pero incitante y aquellas caricias eran tan verdaderos como el mismo cielo.

**R **i c o

¿Qué significa _riqueza_?

¿"Expresión designando _abundancia"_? ¿"Condición económica _más que favorable"_?

¿"_Conjunto de bienes atesorados_ por un negociante"?

Horokeu prefiere el término "_ricura_", ése que indica algo sabroso, picante, que no puedes abandonar sin sentir que, con ello, dejas tu alma. Irónicamente, según su perspectiva, los besos de Ren son _ricos_ y no sólo porque sepan bien: estos, indudablemente, _abundan_ y lo colocan en una situación _más que favorable_ y asemejan, más que pequeños _conjuntos de bienes_ escalando su cuello, acariciantes puñados de amor, que él _atesora_ más que a todas las plantas del planeta.

Y bueno, sí: saben rico.

**S** a d i s m o

Ren Tao poseyó, desde bebé, una persistencia y tolerancia sobrehumanas; pues, desde la edad más ínfima, se vio obligado a soportar dolores inimaginables, así como las pruebas más crueles que a un niño pueden otorgar sus padres.

Por esto, solía considerarse una persona propensa a pasar del sufrimiento tanto físico como emocional; incluso, éste último le sonaba como una carencia.

No obstante, toda regla básica, toda obviedad, ostenta una excepción: es que había que ser sádico para tomar esos labios congelados sin permiso, sabiendo que enseguida, al no estarlos desgarrando con su propia boca, sufriría la tortura de su vida.

**T** o r p e z a

La línea entre torpeza y ternura es ínfima.

- ¿En serio, nunca besaste una chica?

- No pienso repetirlo.- Horo quiere irse, incómodo, humillado: compartir vivencias eróticas con los amigos pierde el encanto, cuando compruebas que, realmente, no posees ninguna.

Tarde, ya, sólo quedan ellos; está por levantarse, cuando siente al chino acercarse, su hálito acariciándole la piel.

- Acaso, ¿te avergüenza? – inquiere Ren, quien sí ha experimentado, tomando su mentón.- ¿Quieres aprender?

- No neces… mmmh…

Ren es sutil, descubre Horo y responde torpemente el beso del chino, quien sólo puede concentrarse en lo sabrosa que resulta tanta candidez.

**Ú** n i c o

El mundo seguirá girando durante milenios, con o sin vida activa, con o sin calor; el universo es único, no puede _no ser_, si bien se verá, a futuro, brutalmente modificado: es que hay cosas sin igual, irreemplazables, pese a todo y por mucho que el tiempo las cambie. Y eso se aplica a todo, absolutamente todo.

El suelo bajo sus pies flota y sus corazones laten con fuerza; nada en el maldito planeta provocará que eso cese o deje de pertenecerles. Porque su amor es único, uno solo en toda la Historia y cada beso, un paso al infinito.

**V** i d a

En toda vida, hay diversas metas: dinero, dicha, amor, familia, autosatisfacción…, una lista inacabable, desde una perspectiva realista: periódicamente, cada individuo renueva sus objetivos.

La lengua de Ren asfixia la de Horo, dentro de la boca del último, sus manos desabrochan el pantalón ajeno; el Taoista comprende, súbitamente, una alarmante verdad que lo desestabiliza: Horokeu Usui es su vida.

Es quien, siempre, él querrá reconozca su nombre, por quien daría todo su maldito dinero a cambio de una caricia, su dicha constante, su definición personal de amor, el que va antes de su familia, dueño de aquellos labios deliciosamente satisfactores.

**W** o w

- "_¿Qué sientes al besar a tu pareja?"_

Pilika leyó resonantemente la pregunta del test, ignorando las consecuencias; porque, además de una abochornada Tamao y una escéptica Anna, fingiendo hacer algo más, Ren, Ryu, Horo, Yoh y Manta también escuchaban.

Y Horokeu no entendió por qué Ren lo ignoró durante las siguientes horas, como si al haber, él, callado, cuando los demás lo contemplaron para ver qué replicaba, lo hubiese ofendido.

Más tarde, Horo se las ingenió para quedar solos y se encargó de marcar bucalmente su territorio.

- ¿Y… eso…?

- ¿Sabes…? Cada vez que… lo hago… sient… _wow_…

**X** i l ó f o n o

El sonido del xilófono es ágil, penetrante y fúnebre o dulce, según cómo las baquetas tantean cada lámina de madera. Una secuencia de tecleos, equivalente a los huesos de un esqueleto chocando entre sí, brilla disimuladamente detrás de los demás instrumentos: pues no necesita resaltar para ser esencial.

Ágil y profundamente, Ren acapara, primero, las comisuras de Horo, con su mirada usualmente fúnebre- producto de sus vivencias sombrías- dulcificada por el sabor de _su_ ainu y luego, una secuencia de besos torna el mundo de ambos espléndidamente lucífero, sin que sea necesario que los demás lo noten para resultar especial.

**Y** u x t a p o s i c i ó n

No hay otra manera de bautizar lo que se produce cuando sus bocas se encuentran: sus esencias se unen, se apegan cual imanes y sus cuerpos, de cargas opuestas, se atraen con inminencia; sus mundos se yuxtaponen, se fusionan en el universo compartido que conforman en secreto, que sólo ellos conocen.

Matemáticamente, _todo Horo es a Ren_ y _todo Ren es a Horo,_ hasta aquí llega el teorema: no hay un _"si y sólo si"_ o condición alguna; porque sus corazones están encadenados y todo se ha vuelto una necesidad sin obstáculos.

Quizá, no hay ciencia que explique el amor.

**Z** o o l ó g i c o

Todo mortal comprueba que encajar cuesta. Horokeu juró, desde niño, que "su lugar" comprendía la naturaleza; Ren siempre asumió que acabaría ocupando un alto, sombrío trono.

Pero erraron, han aprendido que el hombre es un animal como cualquiera, con instintos incontrolables y reglas de vida.

¿Ejemplo?: _besos_. Ren _sólo puede besar a Horo_ y viceversa, Horo _sólo quiere besar a Ren_ y viceversa; es un ciclo irrompible, como las leyes de la física o la cadena alimenticia.

Ambos suelen sospechar que están por comerse mutuamente y si no ha pasado, es porque los humanos adueñan, aún, su puñadito de moralidad.

_**Fin **_

**OMG, ¡al fin! Luego de más de una semana de trabajo, he concluido mi retrasado regalo de cumpleaños para k-chaz ToT**

**AMIGA: ¡Feliz cumple MUY atrasado! Aquí está el fic del que tanto hablé a lo largo de estos 9 días de atraso u.u te dije que era algo pequeño, pero créeme que me esforcé mucho y va con mucho cariño :3**

**En general: me disculpo por haber repetido algunas ideas y muchos términos (ustedes entienden, el léxico de los besos no es tan amplio como una quisiera xD) y bueno, mi gran orgullo es haber conseguido hacer 100 palabras por letra, jejeje n.nU al menos según mi contador :P**

**Ahora sí, me sumergiré en una época de estudio intensivo, por lo que mis manifestaciones de vida por Fanfiction se verán reducidas, aunque no nulas ;D de cualquier forma, Realmente Amor, chapter 18, se viene pronto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
